I hate you I love You
by hogwartsgryffindorhp
Summary: I LOVE this so much... Kara and Mon el arrive within days of each other. Have to go to high school and figure things out. They get in arguments, Are forced to be nice (by their adoptive parents), become friends, and then FALL IN LOVE. Maggie and Alex will be featured as a couple, and so will Iris and Barry as a couple. So will Julian (not much), Cisco, Caitlyn, and Gypsy.


Notes:OMG so yeah I was actually looking through and reading different stories... when I came upon this amazing prompt... so the prompt is Mon el and Kara are in high school (or college) and when they crash down (at the same time) their pods land in different places. Two families adopt them, and Kara and Mon el are in school together. Anyways I think you get it so let me stop and let the Fanfiction BEGIN!

 _Chapter 1_ The Arrival _._

 _ ****_It was a spectacular day in Midvale. It was sunny out, it was 3 week until school let back in for another year of misery. The carnival was in town for the week. There were tourist coming to visit surely seeing all sorts of attractions. Every place in town was busy. The movie theater, the minigolf courses, the restaurants, and even the parks. But when all of the sudden they heard a crash. It was loud louder than loud. it sounded like a jet engine started up right next to your ears. People ran screaming from the carnival. Everyone ran to the street that was right in front of the carnival grounds. People gathered at the street thinking it was a car crash. When they saw there was no car crash there was a range of confused look on the crowds face. They thought it might have been down the road so they went back to their regular activities. No one seemed to pay any attention except for one person. J'hon Jones a police officer who had once been the director of DEO but, had retired to raise Winn Schot Jr.

After Winn's dad had become a criminal. J'hon found out his son who had no mother, was going into adoption care. J'hon felt bad for the boy he had lost his mother in a car accident a year before. Which is what pushed his father to kill three people. It was a sad story and J'hon knew he couldn't leave him to get put in adoption care. So he adopted Winn and decided to move to quiet, peaceful Midvale. Winn didn't mind he had no friends back in the city he lived in.

J'hon and Winn ran to the field across the street when they discovered a large crater in the ground. There was a small one person craft laying in the bottom of the crater. "What is that!" Winn asked looking at J'hon.

The top of the spaceship popped open and revealed a boy about the age of Winn. He wore a deep crimson outfit with a silver looking crown on his head with White and deep red jewels imbedded in the crown. He opened his eyes. His eyes were the Deepest shade of Gray, like a storm cloud in the iris of his eyes. He started breathing heavily. They managed to calm him down before the DEO showed up with two vans. A woman stepped out along with about ten other men.

"Director Miriam Xavier of the DEO" She extended her hand. While Mon el just stared at her hand. "I know who you are Ms. Xavier"

"Hello Ex-Director of the DEO. What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I live here now, I was across the street when the pod landed." J'hon said.

"More like crash landed" Mon el said staring at the ground.

The next day...

"Mom why are we moving across the country we need to stay and wait for Dad. He will come back, I know it"

"Alex listen honey he didn't leave and you know that." She looked her teenage daughter Alex right in the eyes.

"Whatever what about my friends." Alex commented.

"you'll make new ones"

"Ugh... What about my life mother" Alex persisted.

"Why are teenage girls so dramatic" Eliza asked Rhetorically.

The next Day... Maggie's house. (Her parents are accepting of her preference in dating.)

"Mom I'm going to welcome the new people to the neighborhood."

"Is it because, they have a teenage daughter."

"MOM... No of course not."

"I just meant you all could be friends... I heard that she is a senior too."

"Bye mom."

"Bye" Maggie's mom went back to washing dishes. As Maggie ran out of the house.

(Alex's house)

Maggie had to skateboard all the way to the other side of town to meet the family. It was a small town and news travelled fast.

Maggie came up to a large metal gate and hit the button that was on the wall.

"Hello... who is this?"

"Uh... I'm Maggie and I just wanted to welcome you to Midvale"

"Okay... give me a second"

A few seconds later the gate opened up fully revealing the mansion that was held inside the fenced in land.

Maggie skateboarded to the front door. When it opened "Uh hi... Maggie i'm Alex"

"I know"

"Wha... How?"

"Word travel's fast like really fast in Midvale."

"Okay... good to know, so what school do you go to."

"Midvale Academy how about you?"

"Midvale academy..."

Cue awkward silence...

"Uh so I should head home um... see ya around..."

"Um... Maggie wait"

"What wrong?" Maggie asked.

"Um... here is my number, I don't have any friends here. You seem nice and well text me if you wanna hang out."

"Oh yeah absolutely" Said Maggie trying to stop her excited heart from exploding.

That night (Alex house)

"It's 12:00 Alex i'm going to head to bed."

"Mom you can't we need to finish watching the movie marathon."

"One more movie that's it"

"Deal" Alex told her.

Then it happened again late when the only people left were Alex and her mom. There was a crash in the woods behind the house. They walked onto the back porch, down the steps, and into the woods only to find a deep crater. All surroundings Pitch black.

Which is when Alex felt into the deep ditch made by a crash landing. Which is when it happened two vans pulled up ten men got out. They would have left Alex and Eliza but Alex had hurt herself during the fall. They loaded them into a seat and got the pod.

DEO the next morning.

"Is this necessary that he gets locked up." J'hon asked.

" May I remind you I am the Director now not you. Also what would you have done if you were in my position."

J'hon sighed. "I would have locked him up... i'm sorry for thinking you couldn't handle it."

The doors opened while they pushed a pod in. While a limping girl and her mother walked behind them.

"Who are they, And What Is That!"

"That is Eliza Danvers"

Eliza looked up and said "Hank Henshaw what are you doing here"

"How do you know her? How does she know you?" The director demanded.

"When her husband went missing, we had suspicions that it was an alien who took him."

"GET THE GIRL TO THE MED BAY NOW! PUT THE POD AWAY"

Two guards came in and got mon el out of his cell.

"They escorted him to an almost empty room. The room contained The director, Hank Henshaw, and a pod.

"What is your name child." Ms. Xaiver asked him.

"I am NOT a child I am 16 and it is Prince Mon el"

"Okay prince Mon el open this pod."

"Just Mon el is fine but, i'm confused my pod was already open."

"Well, last night another one crashed and we need you to open it."

Mon el chuckled.

"What is so funny Mon el." she asked him. "I can't open it the person inside has to. What do you expect me to do."

"Bring him back to his cell."

Later that day...

The pod opened up to reveal a girl, with a long white dress on with blond curly haired girl about the age of 15 she had a silver crown on with white and royal blue jewels imbedded in it . They brought her to the med bay they positioned her under a yellow sun

Winn was allowed to go in to the room that contained Mon el's cell and tell him the news.

"Uh, hey Mon el." Winn said. Mon el looked over and said "Did the person wake up."

"Yep, your sister woke up Mon el." Winn said excitedly

"What." Mon el asked looking confused.

First of all he was the only one to leave Daxam. Second he had no sister. Third what was Winn talking about.

 **Notes: I hope you liked it.**

 **The next chapter will be about them meeting.**

 **Also it's summer for me and I am on summer break so I will be updating this story hopefully everyday or every other day. YAY!**

 **Comment any suggestions, on story lines, characters, or anything really. Very appreciated in advance. THANK YOU!**


End file.
